Donkey Kong
For detailed information about this series, see: Donkey Kong Wiki Donkey Kong is a series of video games by Nintendo. It stars the titular ape sometime as the player's character, sometime as the main villain (Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong 3 and Mario vs Donkey Kong series) and sometime as the damsel-in-distress (Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Country 2). In some episodes the character only has a supporting role, or deosn't even appear, and the main role is taken by another Kong. The first game in the series, simply called Donkey Kong, came out in arcades in 1981 and starred a carpenter named Jumpman, later known as Mario, who would later become the star of his own game series. Video games This list tries to include every known Donkey Kong game, for a total of 27 different episodes, and 12 remakes or compilations, making a total of 39 releases. The list does not include re-releases of single games (such as the Game Boy Advance releases of the three Donkey Kong Country), considered different "versions" of the same game, and Diddy Kong Racing because not being titled "Donkey kong" is considered a series on its own. Main games *''Donkey Kong'' (july 9, 1981), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (1983), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Country'' (November 24, 1994), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (November 20, 1995), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (November 19, 1996), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong 64'' (November 6, 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (June 28, 2007), Nintendo Wii. Known as Donkey Kong Jet Race in Europe. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (November 21, 2010), Nintendo Wii. Other classic series games *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (December 12,1983), Famicom/NES. *''Donkey Kong Circus'' (September 6, 1984), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (November 13, 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. *''Donkey kong'' (June 14, 1994), Game Boy. Called Game Boy Donkey Kong in the title screen, also known as Donkey Kong '94. Donkey Kong Land sub-series *''Donkey Kong Land'' (June 26, 1995), Game Boy. *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (September 1, 1996), Game Boy. *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (October 1, 1997), Game Boy. DK Bongos games *''Donkey Konga'' (December 12, 2003), GameCube. *''Donkey Konga 2'' (July 1, 2004), GameCube. *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (December 16, 2004), GameCube. *''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' (March 17, 2005), GameCube. Mario vs. Donkey Kong sub-series *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (May 24, 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (September 25, 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (June 8, 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (November 14, 2010), Nintendo DS. *''Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move'' (TBA), Nintendo 3DS. DK sub-series *''DK King of Swing'' (February 4, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''DK: Jungle Climber'' (June 8, 2008), Nintendo DS. Remakes *''Donkey Kong'' (June 3, 1982), Game & Watch Double Screen. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (October 26, 1982), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Donkey Kong II'' (March 7 1983), Game & Watch Double Screen. Remake of Donkey Kong Jr. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (August 20, 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. *''Donkey Kong'' (1994), Game Watch. Remake of Game Boy Donkey Kong. *''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' (January 28, 2000), Game Boy Color. Remake of Donkey Kong Land III. *''Donkey Kong Original Edition'' (October 29, 2010), Nintendo Wii. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (May 24, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. Re-releases in compilations *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson'' (1985), Famicom/NES. *''Donkey Kong Classics'' (October 1988), NES. Includes Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. *''Donkey Kong'' in Game & Watch Collection (July 28, 2006), Nintendo DS. Arcade Machines *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' (2005), medal game. *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' (16 november 2006), slot machine. Cinema & TV Three TV series have been released: *''Donkey Kong'', part of the Saturday Supercade. It last 19 episodes in two seasons (13 episodes season one, 6 episodes season 2), starting 17 september 1983 and the last episode airing 13 october 1984. *''Donkey Kong Jr., still part of the ''Saturday Supercade, but only aired in the first season, lasting 13 episodes from 17 september 1983 to 10 december 1983. *''La Planète de Donkey Kong'', a french computer-generated animated series, known in other countries as Donkey Kong Country. It last 40 episodes in two seasons (26 episodes season one, 14 episodes season 2), starting 4 september 1996 and the last episode airing 23 september 1997. The documentary film The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters revolves around Donkey Kong, but is not an actual part of the series, as it's not titled "Donkey Kong". Publications Some Donkey Kong comics have been released: *''Donkey Kong Country'', a three part comic published on the german Club Nintendo magazine from january to march 1995. *''Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24'', an original story published on the june 1996 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine. *''Donkey Kong 64: Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald'', published on the german Nintendo Fun Vision magazine in 2000. *''Donkey Kong in When the Banana Split'', published on the Disney Adventures magazine in 2000. Board Games *''Donkey Kong - Net zo spannend als het echte videospel'' (1981), dutch game based on the Donkey Kong arcade game. *''Donkey Kong Card Game'' (1983). *''Donkey Kong Country Board Game'' (1998). *''Donkey Kong Country Cards''(1998) *''Donkey Kong 64 Cards'' (1999). *''Donkey Kong Jenga'' (2008). LPs & CDs Soundtrack CDs for almost every game in the series have been released. Toys Many Donkey Kong toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Donkey Kong 2 Plush Puppets'' (1996). *''Donkey Kong Country Action Figures'' (1998), Based on the game series. *''Donkey Kong Country Toys'' (1998), based on the TV show. Merchandise Other Donkey Kong merchandise include: *''Donkey Kong Collectible Arcade Figures'' (1981). *''Donkey Kong Cereals'' (1982). *''Donkey Kong Junior Cereals'' (1984). *''DK Bongos'' (2003), GameCube peripheral. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns Banana Pouch'' (2010), pouch that can store a Wii Remote. Links to other series Note: this list also includes cameos of Mario as hero of the game ''Donkey Kong, while cameos of Donkey Kong as a Mario Kart character will only be listed in the Mario series' page. It's not included every time in a TV show somebody says "It's on like Donkey Kong", that being a pop culture expression no more connected with the series. Also it's not included every time a game, or any other media imitating a game, features a character throwing barrels or other rolling obstacles, being an element common to videogames and not necessarily a reference to Donkey Kong. |- | ||'Mario'||1983||[[Donkey Kong X Mario|The Mario series is a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series; characters from Donkey Kong also appeared in many Mario games; the Mario vs Donkey Kong sub-series is part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||'Frogger'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Frogger|Frogger meets Donkey Kong between the episodes of their shows in the Saturday Supercade.]]||1 |- | ||'Q*bert'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Q*bert|Mario meets Q*bert between the episodes of Donkey Kong and Q*bert, in the Saturday Supercade, while Q*bert meets Donkey Kong Jr. between the episodes of their respective shows.]]||1 |- | ||''Wrecking Crew||1984||[[Donkey Kong X Wrecking Crew|''Wrecking Crew features gameplay elements originally from Donkey Kong.]]||3 |- | ||''Mickey Mouse|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mickey Mouse|The ''Mickey Mouse Game & Watch and Donkey Kong Circus have the same gameplay and got their serial numbers swapped.]]||3 |- | ||'Konami's Ping Pong'||1987||[[Donkey Kong X Konami's Ping Pong|Donkey Kong Jr. makes an appearance in the audience in Smash Ping Pong, the Famicom Disk System version of Konami's Ping Pong]]||1 |- | ||'Tetris'||1988||[[Donkey Kong X Tetris|Donkey Kong makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||The Simpsons|| ||Bart imagines Donkey Kong in The Simspons episode "Marge Be Not Proud"; there are other Donkey Kong references in other episodes of the series as well as the comics and videogames.||2 |- | ||''Game Boy Camera|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Game Boy Camera|A menu screen in the Game Boy Camera software references ''Donkey kong Jr.]]||3 |- | ||[[Pokémon]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon|In Pokémon Stadium 2, connecting an NES to a TV can show an image from Donkey Kong; the theme from the Pokémon Advanced Generations TV show, is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||[[Futurama]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Futurama|Donkey Kong appears as one of the video game characters in Futurama's episode Anthology of Interest II.]]||2 |- | ||Detective Conan|| ||[[Detective Conan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Detective Conan TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga and in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Doraemon]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Doraemon|The theme from the Doraemon TV show is featured in the japanese versions of Donkey Konga and Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||[[Hamtaro]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hamtaro|The theme from the Hamtaro TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Galaxy Express 999|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Galaxy Express 999|The theme from the Galaxy Express 999 TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Bayside Shakedown|| ||[[Bayside Shakedown X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Bayside Shakedown TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima|The theme from the Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||[[Naruto]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Naruto|Themes from the Naruto TV show are featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2 and in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Gundam]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Gundam|The theme from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2, while the theme from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Kaiketsu Zorori|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Kaiketsu Zorori|The theme from the Kaiketsu Zorori TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Pretty Cure|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pretty Cure|The theme from the Pretty Cure TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Chibi Maruko-chan|| ||[[Chibi Maruko-chan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Chibi Maruko-chan TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Heidi, Girl of the Alps|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Heidi, Girl of the Alps|The theme from the Heidi, Girl of the Alps TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||[[Mazinger]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mazinger|The theme from the Mazinger Z TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Daigasso! Band Brothers|| ||[[Daigasso! Band Brothers X Donkey Kong|Musics from the Donkey Kong series are featured in Daigasso! Band Brothers.]]||2 |- | ||''Mr. Pants|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mr. Pants|The game ''It's Mr. Pants is based on the never released Donkey Kong Coconut Crashers.]]||3 |- | ||'Clu Clu Land'|| ||[[Clu Clu Land X Donkey Kong|Bubbles from Clu Clu Land is unlockable in DK King of Swing.]]||1 |- | ||[[Mappy]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mappy|A song from Mappy is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Babylonian Castle Saga|| ||[[Babylonian Castle Saga X Donkey Kong|A song from The Tower of Druaga is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo|| ||[[Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Fullmetal Alchemist|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Fullmetal Alchemist|The theme from the Fullmetal Alchemist TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Atashin'chi]]|| ||[[Atashin'chi X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Atashin'chi TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Crayon Shin-chan|| ||[[Crayon Shin-chan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Crayon Shin-chan TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Dragon Ball|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Dragon Ball|The theme from Dragon Ball Z is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Touch]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Touch|The theme from the Touch TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Hajimete no Otsukai|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hajimete no Otsukai|The theme from the Hajimete no Otsukai TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Fire Emblem|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Fire Emblem|The theme from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||The Fast and the Furious|| ||[[Donkey Kong X The Fast and the Furious|In The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift there's a reference to Donkey Kong.]]||2 |- | ||''Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint|''Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint was originally intended to include DK Bongos compatibility, but this feature was scrapped.]]|| |- | ||''Megamind|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Megamind|A scene in the movie ''Megamind parodies Donkey Kong.]]||3 Category:Series Category:Nintendo